Portal talk:Clan/Members
Can any modifications please be discussed here first. ---- Akekazori's Clan Card Info Gamertag: Akekazori Flag: US Timezone: EST (-5) Join Date: Dec. 16, 2009 Availability: Everyday. Camera: No Keyboard: Yes Mic: Yes Skills: Certified Hippie Van Enthusiast. Quote: What? Cops: No Toys: No Toys 2: No Island: Yes Legendary: Yes Boost: No Party: No Time: No Hope I did this right, and that it's good enough; if not, lemme' know, or pull the card off my user page (it's already finished there.) Akekazori 00:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Akekazori :That's great. Thanks. Member Classes We already have a pair of classes classified (Elite and Burner), but I think there should be more, in the vein of Burnout Revenge. So basically, there are 5 Ranks, From Elite - Rookie, with Burner in the Middle. The 2nd from the top should be assassin and the 2nd from the bottom should be Reckless. We need to figure how to reach these different ranks. What do you think? That would be a good idea, but with different ranks on this site too it may get confusing. I think that if you're a leader of a clan then you're an elite. Then if you're a site admin or assistant then you're an assassin. Then just a normal person is a burner. Reckless and dominator are more adjectives than names and so we'll just stick with the easy three category ranks, to keep it simple. If the clan gets a lot of attention and popularity, with loads of members, then we'll expand. Thanks though, it will be used. This is Just a suggestion for the ranks, i thought that maybe for the 5 ranks you should do it on the percentage of the game which you have completed or you could do it on the amount of cars you have unlocked but i suppose the only downside to this is that people could just say how many cars they have unlocked or how much percentage they have done just so they can be a top rank. Predator180 :We only have two ranks- Burner and Elite. There are currently only two Elites for each console who organize the meetings. All other members are Burners. Additional Info This info is great, for what we have now. I wish to add the email so we can mail people when we'll have our weekly freeburn. :I don't think we will need email; we should be able to contact them via their live or psn accounts and via their user talk page on the burnopedia. Hmm? :::Yeh via their talk pages on this site. Time Zones? I think it would be handy for clan members to list their time zones with all of their other information. What thinks everyone else? :Fancy idea. Although I can't tell time (during voice chat) though :P. JMBZ-12 19:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that's a good idea... LincolnFA 17:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea. You have my support. My time zone: -05:00 GMT krcm0209 :My time zone: Central Standard BLUETHISTLE 17:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Reccomendations If you own this game (360 or PS3) it is highly reccomended that you must use either a USB camera or a Headset (XBL Camera or Xbox heaset). No mics means nothing but cluttered up PMs. Yes, its expensive, but at least it prevents from having numerous of unwanted messages. JMBZ-12 20:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to join your clan. Add me on PSN Crazy_driveR3...i have 101% on Paradise City and 100% on Big Surf Islandand i have the hawker mech and manhatten spirit Crazy driveR3 20:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Be sure to add your info to Portal:Clan/Members. Membership Request I would like to join your clan. Gamertag: DMFan2500 (X360) Timezone: EST (USA; GMT-5) Camera: No Headset: Yes Keyboard: Yes Quote: "That guy who drives like a madman" Available: Weekends, but not always Packs: None :( Skills: Road Rage and Marked Man Colors: Black (#000000) and White (#FFFFFF) :Glad to have you! Be sure you read the rules listed at Portal:Clan and check back frequently for the time and host of each weekly clan meeting. If you have any questions, visit my talk page. Cheers, Me Too Gamertag: Blackliht Timezone: EST (USA; GMT-5) Camera: No Headset: Yes Keyboard: No Quote: Muslim v2.0 Available: All week just needs info ahead of time Packs: Big Surf Skills: Road Rage and Marked Man Colors: Black and Red :Glad to have you! Be sure to sign your posts on talk and forum pages with ~~~~. Also, be sure you read the rules listed at Portal:Clan and check back frequently for the time and host of each weekly clan meeting. If you have any questions, visit my talk page. Cheers, Same Here PSN: TheMoneyGeneral Timezone: PST Camera: No Headset: Yes Keyboard: No Quote: War never changes Available: Everyday except Tuesdays and Fridays and needs to be informed ahead of time. Packs: None, but going to get big surf and some cars eventually Skills: Road Rages, Marked Man, driving any aggression class car Colors: Blue and Orange --Moneyandcarfreak 00:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome. ClanCard Informationss PSN: Axeland Timezone: GMT+1 ( France ) Camera: No Headset: No Keyboard: No Quote: Semper Fi Available: Wednesdays, and week-ends; depending of my homework. Packs: All except Party and Time Cheaters Pack Skills: Artistic crashs, Online Cops'n'Robbers Colors: Black Platinium(PCPD Special-Citizen) Black-Red-Blue variants MclarenFR 21:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR My clan card If i get to join here's my info: PSN: Bagelzombie79 Camera: No Keyboard: No Headset: No Quote: Don't give up Available: Saturdays and Sundays, Sometimes weekdays. Packs: Toy cars, Legendary Cars, Boost Specials, Big Surf Island, Cop & Robbers Skills: Stunt Runs, Freeburn Challenges, Timed Challenges. --Honmeg287 22:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Please post your Wikia account name here. ::I also need your timezone and country. :::I'm Gmt -5:00 (eastern time) and usa--Honmeg287 21:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Clan Card Edit What do i do if i want to put that i have a DLC on my clan card?--Moneyandcarfeak Talk 19:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Look at Template:Clan card. It shows what to add to your card's code. Would like to join clan I thought it would be sort of fun to do something like this since I love the game so much.Legends70 03:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry I forgot the stuff. Ok here it is Timezone:PST in the US camera: Yes but not XBL vision Packs: Big Surf, Legendary Cars, Bikes, all title updates, will be purchasing boost Specials soon Skills in Paradise: Stunt Run, Marked Man, rapidly racing through paradise Lisence: 96% with EliteLegends70 03:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Clan Card order Does the community think that ordering the clan cards according to user ranks would prove to be a good idea? I personally think so... would make active members stand out and make the whole page a little less clogged up! :Yesssss good idea! That way all those who do nothing will be forgotten forever in a far corner of the website... haha I think its a great idea, and it would definitely help see who's ranked higher than who. - Namdamyo 23:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I endorse it. Separate members by console? I was thinking, should we separate both clan branches (consoles) onto 2 different pages? One clan member page is very large and requires a lot of bandwidth to load and save... Personally I don't mind but it may help users with less powerful PCs or more limited internet connections load/edit/preview/save this page faster... If this is approved then I shall copy the PS3/Ps2 data to a new page ("Portal:Clan/Members/PS" since we have a record only PS2 user) and rename the existing page to "Portal:Clan/Members/Xbox" (if we ever happen to have a record-only xbox user). How's that sound? Holler back... :I think it's a good idea. Anyone against it? ::I'll be doing this change now, you can revert it if someone's against it... It's just that I won't be able to do it tomorrow... I would like to join the Clan PSN:chelsearock4121 Timezone:GMT I will probably attend every or most clan meetings and will be highly active in clan discussions--Speedracer32 21:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :What is your online availability, country, mic/keyboard/camera status, skills, and quote? Also, which Paradise downloadable packs do you have? i live in England (UK) i dont have a mic,keyboard or camera my skills are everything in paradise and my quote is "Remember... Risk = Reward In The World Of Burnout" i also have 303% completion (102% cars, 101% bikes and 100% BSI) i have bought everything except time savers oh and im available everyday of the week--Speedracer32 09:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'd like to be part of the Clan! Hey there! My name is momokinggame and I am a French/English PS3 gamer and was guided here by C_ee_X, a PSN friend of mine. I have all the DLC packs except for Party and Time Cheaters packs. I have a mic, camera and will be getting a keyboard in the coming months. I'm only available on weekend nights. I'm really good a stunt run and love to do Cops 'n' Robbers! I see you guys have a quote in your Clan cards, I'm really not inspired but it could be something like "Speed is my Life" or something. I'd also like to say that I'm very much interested by the wiki concept but seeing as I don't play Burnout very often I fear I might not have much to contribute! I must say however that I'm very much interested in Clan Meetings so I hope to see you guys next saturday! See you soon! momokinggame :Hey There! Nice to see you've joined! Glad to have you on board and hoping to see you soon online! (Remember to sign your discussion posts with 4 tildes ~~~~, also be sure to check back pages you have edited to keep track of what's going on... Can I Join? PSN: Black-Kat1223 Headset: Yes Camera: No Keyboard: No Quote: Just Plain Ridiculous Timezone: EST -5 Available: Almost Always Packs: Everything except Time Savers Skills: Freeburn Challenges Colors: Black and Red Just thought I should add, I have a capture card, if that might be useful. Black-Kat 02:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :It's not up to me to decide, as I'm not an admin, but I think your addition to the clan would be welcome! Just don't forget to join the clan (talk to Exlonox or C_ee_X or KonigCCX) before coming to a meet! Hope to see you online soon. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 03:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::We're glad to have you! A capture card is always great. The first meeting you attend, we can brainstorm ways to use it. Be sure to read the rules at Portal:Clan and check there for our weekly meeting times and hosts. We're always glad for new contributors here at Burnopedia. If you're looking for things to do around here, check out the "Projects" section under the "Community" tab on the wiki's sidebar. Hope you enjoy your stay. Trainguyxx here, looking to join the clan =) Gamertag: Trainguyxx Headset: Yes Camera: No Keyboard: yes Quote: Frog blast the vent core! Timezone: EST -5 Available: Almost Always Packs: Everything except Time Savers (I don't like time savers =/) Skills: Road Rage, Marked Man, and all the burnout 3 and 4 crash modes. Colors: Black and Green like the guy above I also have a capture card, although at this point I don't have my Xbox in the same room as my computer =/. I can also host anything if needed. :Welcome to the clan mate! Your information has been added to the Xbox clan members page, and you are now an official member of the Burnopedia Clan! I'll be adding a Clan Card to your user page with the settings you asked for (black & green) so I hope you like it. Remember that you can always change the colors of the card yourself if you are not satisfied with the look of it. :Just a reminder that if you ever need help or have a question related to the Burnout Wiki or Burnout games, don't hesitate to leave a comment on my talk page. Please may I join the clan? I promise. I will come to meetings. Please can you let me in the clan group? Oh, i do promise??? Please sign your post with 4 tildes (~~~~) and be sure you join at the right time: 1pm EST. BTW Welcome to Burnopedia. Im not the Admin, though. OveRe 13:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :NiteHawk, if you give us the required information, we can make you a clan card. Please can i join :) PSN: theface102 Timezone: GMT (England - Guildford) Camera: No Headset: No Keyboard: No Quote: So then..here we are.. Available: Weekends and most week day sat different times. Packs: None Skills: Marked man and road rage Colors: Green and orange :Be sure to sign your posts to forum and discussion pages with ~~~~. Glad to have you at Burnopedia. :-) Leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. BTW, have you visited Criterion Games HQ? I would like to join Gamertag:WeS ZACH WeS Timezone:GMT(USA) Camera:Yes Headset:Yes Keyboard:No Quote:Get ready to eat wall Available:Most weekdays and weekends too. Packs:All exept for time savers. Colors:Any Skills:Road rage and racing. Wes zach Wes 23:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :GMT is not in the USA. :s' Babadingldoo 23:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC)' It means general mountain time or MST in the USA Wes zach Wes 03:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry but i have to disagree with you, GMT is Greenwich Mean Time, and all others are referred to with either GMT+X (X being the number of hours ahead or behind or UTC+X in some cases(Universal Coordinated Time)), or another set of letters like EST (Eastern Standard Time) for example for the east coast of the USA . Just letting you know. On another note, I'm surprised an admin hasn't come by this page yet to tell you you're in welcome to the clan. Unfortunately I can't do that in their place, but I'm sure there won't be any problems. See you soon on the wikia! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 03:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't be too surprised, I saw his request a while ago.. I've just been a little busy looking over some articles. I'll fix your clan card and add it to the Xbox members page (as well as your user page) shortly Wes. Welcome to the clan! I hope you attend our clan meetings frequently and become a great contributor to the Burnout Wiki! :::Woops you're right he didn't post that long ago, sorry about that! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 05:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys,also sorry about the time zone thing i not the best at them.Can't wait to join in on the clan meetings.Wes zach Wes 01:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry about the timezones, you're not the only one that gets confused, it happens to me once in a while too. I guess we won't be playing online together as I'm on the PS3, but I hope you enjoy being in the clan! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 02:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Join Request PSN: Biophil12 TimeZone: US Eastern. Camera: No. Keyboard: No. Headset: No. Quote: Your takedown attempts are futile. Available: I'm available for at least 4 hours each day, especially weekend's. Packs: None of the Premium packs. Skills: Time Road Rules, Races, I'm a skill racer, not an agression one. Colors: Green :We're glad to have you as part of the clan. Be sure to read the rules at Portal:Clan and check it weekly for hosting information. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page. Can I join your clan Gamertag: The Sebster22 (x360) Timezone: GMT GB Camera: no Headset: yes Keyboard: no Quote: "Thats what you think" Available: weekends but not all Packs: Big surf island Skills: Causing Destruction and Takedowns Colours: Black and bright green :We're glad to have you as part of the clan. First off, sign your posts to talk and forum pages with ~~~~. Also, be sure to read the rules at Portal:Clan and check it weekly for hosting information. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page. Request To Join PSN: Speed_Is_Key Timezone: EST -5 Camera: Kinda Headset: Yes Keyboard: No Quote: There are 3 Types of People. Those who can count, and those who can't... Available: Most Weekdays after 3:00, Almost all weekends. Packs: Big Surf, Cops & Robbers, Legendary, boost and party Skills: Owning, all around good, precise driving, massive jumps/barrelrolls :Spike! Be sure to sign your forum and talk page posts with ~~~~ so we know who you are. Read the rules and keep up-to-date with hosting information at Portal:Clan. I hope you have a long and enjoyable stay at Burnopedia. Membership Request PSN:imperail2000 Camra:no Head:no Key board:no Availability:Almost Every Day Skills:Road Rage Quote:Who? What!? Cops: No Toys: No Toys 2: No Island:No Legendary:Yes Boost: No Party: No Time: No Hope I did this right, and that it's good enough; if not, let me know, or pull the card off my user page (it's already finished there.) Imperial2000 19:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC)imperail2000 Xper-rock 18:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) PSN: xper-rock Camra:no Head:no Key board: yes Availability: Almost Every Day Skills: stunt runs Quote: guess this is it , no just kidding we just started Cops: No Toys: No Toys 2: No Island:No Legendary:no Boost: No Party: yea ! Time: No Twofastn2little's Clan Card Info PSN ID: Twofastn2little Flag: US Timezone: CST (-4) Join Date: February 23rd, 2010 Availability: Most weekdays and some weekends Camera: No Keyboard: No Mic: No Skills: Fail,fail, and more fail Quote: iHave the iFail Island: Yes Toys: Yes Toys 2: Yes Legendary: Yes Boost Specials: Yes Cops n' Robbers: Yes Party Pack: Yes Time Savers: Yes Tell me to add anything if needed (license? Real skills?) Holiday2day4 23:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I joinz? Wikia= JJP! PSN=JJP1 Good at drifting and stunts. Fridays and Weekends Sorry bout last time. PSN: JJP1 Quotes: Life is like a race sometimes you win, sometime you lose. Skills: Stunt Run, Road Rage, and Drifting Packs: Big Surf Island: Yes Lengendary Cars: Yes No Everything else Can I join?... Skills: Stunts and Drifting Country: USA Timezone: CST Availability: Everyday After 3:45 PM CST to 10:00 PM CST PSN: chris9606 Accessories: Keyboard(Mic broke) DLC: GT Nighthawk Quote: Four won I can't spell ---Chris9606 01:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) hoping for membership psn = GT-NIGHT-HAWK flag = UK timezone = GMT joindate =01/04/2010 avail = almost all the time :) just send a fr and im with you :) cam = y key = n mic = y skills = challenges quote = will help anyone do anything cops = y toys = some |toys2 = island = y legendary = y boost = n party = n time = n GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 03:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) clan membership i just wanted to know how do we know when we have become a clan member ???? GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 09:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Membership Join Request Gamertag: JagDogger Timezone: EST (-5) US Availability: Whenever possible Camera: Yes Keyboard: Yes Microphone: Yes Skills: Stunt Run Quote: Achtung: Fußboden ist naß. DLC: Cops & Robbers: Yes Toy Cars: Yes Big Surf Island: Yes Legendary Cars: Yes Boost Cars: Yes Party Pack: Yes Time Savers: Yes - JagDog the Bounty Hunter 23:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC)